You Dream of This?
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: Cronus is hurt from a fight with Kurloz, and ran off before you could get there. When you finally find him you don't remember your injured flush crush. Will you remember him? Will you get together?


Cronus x Reader

== (Name)'s Point of View

Where is he? I should have never left him alone with Kurloz. I felt that it was a bad idea but I did it anyways, and now Cronus, my flush crush, is hurt. He might be dying!

I run frantically through various dream bubbles, searching for my Cronus. My stupidity got him injured and now I can't find him. No one knew where he was but I was going to find him before he faded away. The thought of never seeing him again was blurring my vision to where I could only see colors.

I stopped to wipe my eyes. When I looked up I was in a bubble that I had never been in before. It was so calming here, I can't remember why I was crying or why I was running. I see violet spots on the ground, I think that I should follow them. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. They lead to an orange-colored cave, it was big.

I laugh. It looked so fun. I go inside, there's someone here. It looks like their hurt real bad.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask in a carefree-way. The person looks up at me and gasps.

"Wvhat are you doing?! Get out of here nowv!" he yelled at me. What was wrong with me being here, and who was this guy? He looked worried about something.

"Who are you? I feel like you're important to me, but I can't remember how." I felt that I was close to him, but how? I tilt my head as I look at him. He was handsome, even while injured, and he had horns that look like lightning bolts. His eyes were completely white, no, there was a light lavender iris.

"(Name), doll, you need to leave before you forget everything. Please, I want you to remember me, I want you to lovwe your crush. Evwen though it's not me." he said the last on a whisper of deep pain. How does he know my name? I just met him, didn't I?

"Why would I leave, this place is beautiful!" I say with a little spin. "Oh, oh, how do you know my name? Hm, how, how?"

"I knowv your name because vwe're best friends and you're my flush crush, (Name)." he says. I feel a tingle in my mind, like something is trying to wiggle free. It starts to get painful and soon I'm on my knees clutching my head.

Cronus, his name was Cronus, and I had come looking for him because he was injured. Tears run down my face, remnants of pain and newer ones of self hate. I let him get hurt, it's all my fault.

"Doll, are you alright?" Cronus says in a worried voice. I look at him, remembering what he said before my brain tried to explode. He has a crush on me.

"Cronus, I'm so sorry. I let you get hurt." I'm sobbing now. I'm so happy and sad right now. He loves me back, but I let him be injured. It doesn't matter, I need to check his injuries.

"No, no. This isn't your fault (Name)! I picked a fight with Kurloz, so it's my fault." he says, trying to comfort me. The big idiot, he's the one that's hurt not me.

"What was it about?" I ask as calmly as I can, which isn't very. I move over to him, to check how serious the wounds are, only to have him move away. "Don't make me tackle you."

Cronus gulps then stays still when I get near him. These aren't as bad as I thought that they'd be, only flesh wounds. I lift his shirt to see if his abdomen got hit, but he yelps and tries to pull back. I grab his chin and look him dead in the eye.

"Move again and see what happens." I say seriously. Cronus whimpers but nods. "Good."

I lift the shirt again, Cronus stays still and stiff, just some big bruises with a few small cuts. Nothing serious at all, just wounded pride, probably. I sit back with a sigh after putting his shirt back in place. He is such a big baby when it comes to being hurt. If I wasn't his friend I would be annoyed as hell.

"Why did you fight Kurloz?"

He looks away, a violet blush darkening his cheeks. Why would he be embarrassed at the thought of a fight? Surely nothing lewd happened during the battle with Kurloz, the guy was not into other men unless it was pale love.

"Wvell, ya see, I, um, I had that fight because, do I really need to explain?" he asks with a pleading look in his eyes. I glare at him.

"You will explain or I will go to Kurloz for answers. Do you really want me to do that, Cro-cro?" I say his nickname to soften him up. Cronus looks everywhere but at me, deciding probably.

"Th-the fight wv-wvas about a doll wve're both flushed for." Cronus looks away, my mouth is hanging open. Kurloz has a red crush on me? I knew he acted differently around me but, damn. My feelings toward him were pale at the most, now though nothing.

"Let me get this straight. You had a fight with Kurloz, the Prince of Rage, because you both like me." I was getting the facts right but it just didn't feel real.

Cronus looked shocked that I guessed it was me he was flushed for. He obviously didn't think I would remember his proclamation from earlier.

"Listen here Bard of Hope, I remember what you said right before my brain was trying to explode. And I wanted to tell you something."

Fear is written all over his face as clear tears start running down my face again. I gather a deep breath, for courage.

"I'm flushed for you too, Cro-cro. I have been for a while. D-do you accept me?" I ask looking down. The cave is silent for a long time. Did he reject me or is he at a loss for words? I can't look up, I'm actually afraid now, not of Cronus but what he can do to my feelings. I've never been so scared of something, not when I faced my denizen, not when I fought Meenah Peixes, not when I was surrounded by imps, not when I was in battle with Damara Megido, and not when I was dying.

"(Name). Look up for me doll." Cronus lifts my face with his hand as he speaks. When did he get so close to me?

He wipes away my tears with his thumbs, gently holding my cheeks with his big, warm palms. I look at him curiously, was being nice before his rejection? If so that would only rub salt into my wounds.

"What- mmphf!?" Cronus silenced me with a tender kiss on the mouth. His lips were so soft as they gently caressed mine. I melted into the kiss. What a wonderful way to receive my first kiss, my beloved giving me the sweetest of kisses under the Green Sun.

I began kissing back after a moment of shock, gog his lips were so warm and heavenly. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, not covering his gills, as the meeting of lips grew longer. Cronus runs his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I give it immediately. A battle of wills wages that I quickly lose, Cronus explores the new territory, making sure that nothing is left untouched.

I pull away for air, regrettably, panting hard with a deep red blush on my face. Cronus because of his gills is only breathing slightly hard, his eyes filled with love and something else. He looks like a predator but it doesn't scare me, it only sends shivers down my back.

"I accept you, alwvays, (Name). Wvill you be my matesprit?" Cronus doesn't give me time to answer. He dives back in for a more forceful kiss, making us bang our teeth together. I don't care, he can be as rough as he wants, I'm his now. The kiss goes until I pull back, needing to break for air again.

"Yes." I pant out, I'm still out of breath. "I'll be yours, if you'll be mine."

Cronus groans in an oh so sexy way, before he lifts me up. I yelp and clutch his neck tight in surprise.

"Cronus, you're hurt!"

"Not hurt enough to not showv my girl a good time." his voice is husky, as he carries me somewhere. Gog, I knew he was strong but damn. I don't pay attention as he walks, I'm to busy staring at his handsome face to care. I love his chiseled face, how he acts like a greaser and how he's looking at me right now.

Cronus kicks in a door while he holds me, walking still. I look away from his handsomeness to see that we're in his hive, a familiar sight except for where I we are now. We must be somewhere that I've haven't been before. The only place I haven't been in his hive is his bedroom.

"(Name)." I look at my new matesprit. He captures my lips again, keeping my attention on him. I'm so enraptured by he kiss that I don't notice when Cronus sits down. I feel him move a hand to my waist, above clothing, massaging.

I pull back, again, to see Cronus sitting on a bed. I look at him questioningly.

"I alwvays hoped, doll, that this wvould happen." Cronus's voice is breathy as he speaks, sending more shivers down my spine. I lunge at him pushing both of us back on the bed. Cronus is surprised but soon gets absorbed in the kiss.

His hands once again go to my waist, moving me to straddle him as we kiss. Something is squirming in his pants. Gog it feels so good. I groan as I grind down on his pants, causing Cronus to groan and buck his hips, causing more of that wonderful friction.

I place my hands on his shoulders, grinding all the while. I can feel my panties getting wet but I don't care, this feels too good to stop. Cronus suddenly breaks the kiss, looking at me like earlier and starts to remove my shirt. I don't protest as he flings it somewhere, it was starting to feel constricting.

Cronus's hands cover my bra cups, squeezing, kneading, massaging. I let out a long, loud moan, shutting my eyes from the pleasure. I sit still until I can't take it anymore, I start squirming. I vaguely hear him gasp before I'm flipped to my back.

"You're so beautiful, (Name)." Cronus groans out before he starts to undo my pants. I stop him, I was not going to be the only one naked.

"Shirt, take off your shirt." I say tugging at the hem of said item. He smirks as he obeys my plea. Holy shit, he is toned. I run my hands over his abs, reveling in the feel all this male underneath my fingertips,being careful of his injuries.

"I wvon't be able to go slowv if you keep that up, doll." he mutters as I edge my way to his pants. I stop for a moment, just before the edge of his leather pants, then I begin lightly skating the tips of my fingers around the top. Cronus shivers before making a growling sound that resonates in his chest. I purr, knowing I can bring him to make that noise is pure bliss in its most carnal form.

I sit on the bed, forcing him to sit back on his heels. I start to touch the gills on his neck, gently caressing them. He shivers almost violently, I think that I've hurt him until he starts purring deep in his throat. I shiver, another sound I make him emit.

I stop, choosing to kiss him again. Cronus is very forceful with the kiss, almost drawing blood. I moan into the kiss, excited beyond belief. I firmly grasp his shoulders, I then slowly start moving my hands downward, towards the gills on his ribs. Cronus freezes when I touch them before pushing me back onto the bed. His eyes are half mast but I can see that he's barely hanging onto the edge.

Cronus starts working on my pants again, almost ripping them off in his haste. He stares at my half naked body, making me feel slightly self conscious, while he licks his lips with his purple tongue. I start to wiggle again, there's an ache that I don't quite understand in my nether regions. I need relief.

"Don't you wvorry, doll, I knowv just wvhat you need." Cronus starts sliding his hands over my stomach down to my panties. When he reaches the edge of them my skin is tingling from anticipation. He stops moving.

"Take off your bra, (Name)." I do as he says, and when they are revealed he starts sucking on my right breast. I moan as he uses a hand to knead the one he's not attached to, while he starts lightly nipping and teasing the other.

"Cro-Cronus, I, I, ah, need something, ah!" he slips his hand underneath the waistband of my panties before I finish speaking. Cronus just rubs back and forth, causing me to gasp, moan, and cry out his name. Soon that isn't enough and I need more. I start bucking my hips a bit.

"Cronus, please." I beg him to do something to relieve the pressure building in my body. I feel him smirk against my breast before he moves a finger between my nether lips. I cry out his name again as he starts circling a bundle of nerves that feels so good. I'm so lost in the pleasure that I don't feel Cronus unlatch from my nipple.

== Cronus's Point of View

She is so hot for me, I can barely hold myself back from just taking her, but I know she's never done this before so I need to be gentle. I can't just plunge in and expect her to be fine. She's human but she told me about human bodies once, no bone bugle on her like unlike a Troll female, just a nook. And I can't wait to have all of her as mine.

I move my finger to her entrance circling before I start pushing the finger in, going slow, so as to not hurt her. (Name) stiffens for a moment before starting to move on my finger. I start pumping in and out in a slow rhythm, getting her used to the feeling. After a little while she's a moaning mess, damn, it's hard to not just take her.

I push another finger into her, stretching her more. She moans out my name, bringing me closer to the edge I'm on. I can't wait until she makes these noises with me inside of her. I grasp the waist band of her panties with my free hand, slowly pulling it off of her. When I finally have it off of her, I take in the beauty of her naked body.

I can't take much more of this, I need her right now, but I still need to prepare her more. I slip a third finger into her wet heat, making her scream out. I think I've hurt her until I feel her inner walls constrict around my fingers, oh sweet gog. I keep up the rhythm through her entire orgasm and long after it's over, just to keep her heated up.

== (Name)'s Point of View, again

Gog, I don't know what just happened but holy fuck was it incredible. I can't stop panting as Cronus pulls out his fingers, making me shiver from feeling. He then proceeds to lick off all of my juices, watching me as he does. My body starts to really heat up.

"You taste delicious, doll." Cronus says while licking away the last of my clear liquid.

"Cronus, I need, s-something." I can barely speak from how hot my body is. Cronus smiles, revealing his shark like teeth, as he starts unzipping his pants. They drop suddenly to show a violet tentacle, it looks like it's covered in a purple slime.

Aranea told me about Trolls but she left out this part. They have tentacles instead of dicks. It actually looks more appealing than a penis. I stare at it in wonder for longer than normal.

"Is this okay, doll? Wve don-" Cronus hisses as I grab his squirming member. It wraps around my wrist as I hold it. I bring my head closer to the tentabulge, but Cronus stops me from taking it into my mouth.

"Sorry (Name). If you do that wve wvon't havwe any real fun." I nod as I let go of him.

"Nowv, this is going to hurt, but only this time and only at first. Are you sure you wvant this?" His eyes hold fear of me saying no, but how could I? He is the one I want.

"Do it, please, Cro-cro." I lay on my back, waiting for him. Cronus quickly positions himself at my entrance, the tentacle twisting around and caressing me. Cronus starts to push in, it doesn't hurt, it feels so good. It didn't hurt until he was farther in, a shooting pain went through my whole body, mainly focused at my core.

Cronus stops moving when I stiffen, even the tentacle isn't moving. It takes a few minutes but finally the pain leaves, Cronus is sweating from not being able to move. I stroke his back and kiss him, moving my hips slightly. Cronus gets the message and starts moving slow and gentle, moving deeper with every thrust.

It takes a bit but finally he's all the way in, it feels like he's touching my heart, he's so deep. Soon the pace isn't enough and I start trying to meet him thrust for thrust. Cronus starts picking up speed, which makes me groan in pleasure.

Cronus grabs my legs behind the knees bringing them up to my chest almost, he goes deeper, giving me more pleasure. I can feel myself on a cliff, teetering on the edge or a knot forming in my stomach, ready to snap. Soon I'm frantically trying to make the knot break, I meet his thrusting hips with my own.

Tears are rolling down my face, I need relief. I kiss Cronus, trying to make him go faster, when suddenly my world turns white and pure bliss surrounds me. I scream Cronus's name, and after a few more thrusts he follows me into nirvana.

Cronus rolls off of me and we both pant, trying to catch our breath. I roll and lay half on top of him, holing him close and listening to his heartbeat. I can't believe I never did that before, but then again it wouldn't have been special with any one but Cronus.

I feel something cold against my stomach. I glance at it then look back to that Cronus was bleeding quite badly. I pull back to rest my weight on my elbow. It's on everything, and it just keeps gushing.

"Oh fuck." This wasn't good.

"Already happened babe." Cronus doesn't sound like he's in pain, just carefree. And his face is still full of color, maybe he doesn't feel it yet? I look back to his stomach and the wound is closed, it's growing smaller before my eyes.

What the fuck? I stare for two minutes, watching as it vanishes. All that's left is smooth skin. I run my hand over it, not an illusion. I look at my man to see what he thinks but he's asleep.

You know what, fuck it. I'm tired and starting to feel sore. I lay back down, nuzzling to him and drift off to sleep.

== The Next Day Or Whatever Amount Of Time Passes, Fuckin' Dream Bubbles

Everyone stares at us weird. Except Kurloz, he glares at Cronus and looks sad when he looks at me. What ever, I don't care. I'm with Cronus now and they can all go fuck themselves if they don't like it.

Cronus and I walk hand in hand, cooing things to each other until I suddenly feel sick. I let go of his hand and run into a forest that we were walking by. I go past a couple of trees before I barf my guts up, not literally.

"(Name), are you okay?" When did Cronus get here? He must have saw what was at my feet because next he said, "Wve need to havwe Aranea take a look at you."

I nod, something has got to b wrong with me. We find Aranea and Cronus explain what I happened while I hang onto him, feeling dizzy and sick. I feel an energy go over my whole body, relieving my sickness yet also probing.

"Oh, my. It would appear that you have a life form growing inside of you, (Name)." What?!

"What? But I'm dead! And Cronus is dead, how can we make a baby?" I am so confused, I'm starting to feel sick again, and dizzy. Cronus wraps an arm around my waist to steady me.

"Sorry, 8ut I don't know how it's possi8le. I'm just as confused as you are." Oh gog. The first time I had sex was yesterday, or whenever the fuck it was. Fuckin' dream bubbles and their stupid time fluctuations. Wait, a baby, baby things. I need to prepare.

"Cronus. We're going to be parents. We need baby stuff!"

"Wvait, (Name)! Wvhere are wve going?" Cronus says as I drag him away. Only one girl can help and we're going to her hive-thing.

"Wvhy are wve here?" Cronus asks as I knock on the door.

"Because we need clothes for the baby. And she'll know what else we might need. Like a crib or toys. Maybe we should go to Horuss for those." The door opens to reveal Maryam.

"Hey, what are yo+u two+ do+ing here?" Porrim asks.

"We need clothes. And not for us, actually I will need some new clothes." I answer.

"Well co+me o+n in then." Porrim says with a smile, moving aside to let us in.

"Cro+nus, stay o+ut here." Cronus sits on a chair in Porrim's parlor/front room/whatever room as Porrim and I go to her sewing room. She has me stand in front of a mirror while she goes to get a measuring tape.

"Porrim, you know that you're my moirail, right?"

"Yes, why? What's wro+ng? Do+es it have so+mething to+ do+ with Cro+nus?" she asks in a worried voice.

"There's nothing wrong but yes it does involve Cronus.


End file.
